


like one of your french girls

by bumbledae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My boyfriend does my makeup, Youtuber AU, also a joke about ass eating, but its fluff i swear, its mostly dialogue sorry, mingyu is a sweet overgrown man puppy, soonyoung is greasy, there's an awkward boner in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbledae/pseuds/bumbledae
Summary: the "my boyfriend does my makeup" youtuber au that literally no one asked for





	like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotea/gifts).



> idk how i got here. thx to choco for cheering me on.

 

  
After making sure he’s got plenty of natural lighting, Soonyoung sits down at the little recording station he has set up next to his makeup vanity and puts his headband on to keep his hair out of his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, Soonyoung sighs and pokes miserably at his swollen cheek. His face is puffy from the ramen they ate last night and there’s a nasty pimple threatening to form on his chin.

Any other day, any other vlog trend, and he’d just put it off until he looked a little better. But he’s not sure if he could handle another couple of days of Mingyu pestering him about it, excitedly inquiring when they’re going to do it, eyes sparkling with anticipation. It’s cute, he guesses.

Soonyoung makes sure he has all the makeup that Mingyu could possibly need all set out, brushes and makeup remover, too. Just in case. This is probably going to be a disaster, but that’s half the fun. After the whole My Boyfriend Does My Makeup thing blew up on Youtube, his subscribers wouldn’t stop commenting and messaging him about it.

They’ve seen Mingyu before in a previous vlog. Soonyoung was doing a review for Dermacol full coverage foundation when Mingyu walked past him - despite knowing he was recording, mind you - backtracked, and kissed his wet cheek. Mingyu looked ridiculous with the pretty pink of his lips covered and he wouldn’t stop whining about how gross the foundation tasted. It’s still his most popular vlog to date, his followers deeply enamored by his hot man-puppy of a boyfriend.

“Babe!” Soonyoung yells, fixing an unruly piece of hair that’s sticking straight up.

Mingyu pokes his head in and lilts his lips in a half smile. “Good to go?”

Soonyoung hums affirmation and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, tilting his head back once Mingyu is close enough and making the most obnoxious smoochy face he can muster. “Kiss me.”

Mingyu snorts fondly before bending down to acquiesce, causing Soonyoung’s stomach to swoop pleasantly when their lips meet. It could wait, probably. It’s difficult to deny himself when Mingyu is physically present and always so willing to please, though.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Mingyu asks when he pulls back, shooting a glance at Soonyoung’s camera.

“Well,” Soonyoung purses his lips in thought, then reaches for the stool at his vanity and positions it for Mingyu. “You sit next to me, let me get the introduction out of the way, then we go from there I guess.”

Mingyu sits down next to Soonyoung when Soonyoung pats the seat, leaning into his side like there’s some sort of invisible gravitational pull making it impossible to stay away. They’ve been together for almost five years and it still makes Soonyoung smile, the way Mingyu clings. He loves it.

“Here we go,” Soonyoung tells him, leaning to flick the recording button. He always waits a few seconds, that way he’s able to clip and trim the video to where it doesn’t immediately start with him pulling back from the camera. After sharing a smile with Mingyu, Soonyoung looks back at the lens.

“Hey, everybody,” Soonyoung waves once. “Welcome back. I’m sure you all remember this guy,” he puts his hand on Mingyu’s thigh, head lolling and resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he bats his eyelashes and oozes grease. “The love of my life, my honeybun, my prince, my GyuGyu.”

Mingyu preens at all of the affection and Soonyoung doesn’t want to be dramatic. Really, he doesn’t, but it’s probably the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his life.

“Hi, guys,” Mingyu smiles and it’s _devastating._ Soonyoung almost forgets to look away. He can only imagine the way his subscribers are going to swoon when he posts the video.

“Anyway, a lot of you have been requesting it, so today’s video is gonna be My Boyfriend Does My Makeup. Exciting, I know.”

“I’m gonna kill it,” Mingyu announces confidently and Soonyoung giggles.

“He thinks he’s gonna kill it, I guess we’ll see.” Soonyoung gestures at everything he already has prepared for Mingyu. “Okay, Gyu. What are you gonna start with?”

Mingyu looks at the wide spread of products and contemplates, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Soonyoung really wants to pull it free and kiss him.

“You usually do your eyebrows first, I think,” Mingyu muses, standing up and grabbing his Too Faced Chocolate Bon Bons palette and a brush that Soonyoung normally uses for lip liner instead of actual brow product. Oh boy.

“Baby, that’s-”

“Shh, I got this,” Mingyu says confidently, sniffing the eye shadow as he straddles Soonyoung’s lap. “Is this edible?”

This wasn’t part of the plan. His very attractive, very warm boyfriend was supposed to just sit next to him and do his makeup - not take up residence on his lap. Soonyoung doesn’t have a contingency plan, figures maybe he won’t need one so long as he keeps things PG. Which, is easier said than done with Mingyu’s weight bearing down on him, but he’ll try his best.

“N-No,” Soonyoung squeaks when Mingyu wiggles to get comfortable.

The corner of Mingyu’s lips twitch, he knows the effect he has on Soonyoung and it’s unfair. “Smells so good, though,” his boyfriend pouts, dabbing the brush in one of the lighter browns.

“Please don’t eat my makeup,” Soonyoung tells him, glancing at the camera to make sure Mingyu won’t be blocking what he’s doing so that the viewers will be able to see.

“It’s not your makeup I wanna eat,” whispers Mingyu, smirking as he dabs the brush along Soonyoung’s left brow. The innuendo shouldn't surprise Soonyoung but it does, tendrils of arousal flicking warm and teasing in the pit of his stomach.

“Gyu,” Soonyoung whispers back in warning. The only silver lining with his inconvenient, awkward boner is the fact that Mingyu is sitting on it, hiding it away from anyone who might end up viewing the video.

“Okay, okay,” Mingyu chuckles, endearingly concentrated despite the situation. “Let me work my magic.”

“Right,” Soonyoung deadpans, trying and failing to hide a grimace when he feels Mingyu drastically overdrawing his eyebrows.

There’s a mirror just a little to his left and he _could_ look, he supposes, but Soonyoung wants the finished look to be a surprise. Temptation is easy to fight when he has the entirety of Mingyu’s attention, his boyfriend’s eyes focused on the task at hand. He’s cute like this, with his eyebrows all scrunched up, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Soonyoung giggles.

“What?” Mingyu falters. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you’re cute,” Soonyoung giggles again, his hands resting comfortably on Mingyu’s waist. His legs are starting to go numb, but it’s a small price to pay.

It’s subtle, but Soonyoung catches the way Mingyu’s chest puffs out a little bit. “I know,” he replies, smiling as he finishes Soonyoung’s eyebrows.

“Good, I’m glad.” Soonyoung glances over at the makeup. “What now?”

“Uh,” Mingyu ponders the possibilities as he puts the eye shadow back. After a moment, Mingyu looks back at him and studies Soonyoung’s face. “Well, you’re already wearing foundation, right?”

Soonyoung’s heart swells and he laughs. The compliment, no matter how unintentional is was, is sweet. “No, none.”

“Really?” Mingyu sounds surprised, leaning a little closer to use his big hands to inspect Soonyoung’s face. Mingyu’s thumb brushes against his cheek. “You always look like you’re wearing foundation, your skin is so pretty.”

Soonyoung wraps his fingers around Mingyu’s wrist and blushes, trying to urge him to continue. “Come on, cheeseball,” he clears his throat, deflecting. “You gotta keep going.”

“I’m serious,” Mingyu whines. Soonyoung is so, _so_ weak.

“I know, I know.” Soonyoung gently squeezes Mingyu’s hip. “Thank you. Keep going.”

Mingyu is nothing if not attentive. Soonyoung wiggles as little as possible as Mingyu applies his foundation all over his face, even his eyelids, foregoing primer altogether. Correcting his boyfriend would take away from the experience, so he tries to keep his mouth shut. Besides, Mingyu seems content to just do his thing.

There’s fallout under Soonyoung’s eyes from the heavy layers of blush that Mingyu is using for eye shadow, he doesn’t even have to see to know. Mingyu, angel that he is, blows it off and kisses Soonyoung on the tip of the nose before going in hard with eyeliner and mascara. There’s a good chance he’s going to end up looking like a raccoon, but he doesn’t even care at this point.

Mingyu is running commentary, too. Incorrectly labeling products as he goes along, calling concealer “face putty” and highlighter “glow dust”. It’s terribly charming because Mingyu speaks with so much conviction despite being wrong, and Soonyoung is reminded over and over again just how much he loves this boy. This _man_.

When Mingyu finally finishes, he has to take a minute to appreciate his work, tilting Soonyoung’s face every which way to examine all the angles. Soonyoung can’t help but smile because Mingyu is acting like an artist who just finished his best piece, scrutinizing his work to make sure it’s fit to be seen.

“Done?”

“Yep, think so,” Mingyu nods, brushing the pad of his forefinger down the bridge of Soonyoung’s nose in long, quick strokes for whatever reason before clambering off of him. “Told you I’d kill it, you look good. Now you’re gonna want me to do your makeup all the time.”

“I don’t know about that,” Soonyoung snorts in amusement, leveling his gaze back to the camera once Mingyu sits back down next to him. “I mean,” Soonyoung glances at his boyfriend lovingly. “I trust him with my heart, makes sense that I could trust him with my face, too. Guess it’s time for the reveal.”

Mingyu is barely able to contain his elation, brimming with excitement and unable to stop the jiggle of his knee as he waits with bated breath. It terrifies and exhilarates Soonyoung in equal parts, seeing Mingyu like this. It can either be really good or really bad.

Soonyoung prepares himself for the latter and turns his head to gaze at his reflection. It’s bad, it’s so bad. Soonyoung falls into a fit of giggles as he looks at himself. His eyebrows look like they were drawn on with marker, the blush Mingyu used as eye shadow isn’t too bad but it’s overpowered with the thick, uneven, choppy lines of eyeliner that he went crazy with.

“Baby, what did you do,” Soonyoung can’t stop laughing, Mingyu smiling wide as he tucks his chin against Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“You look beautiful,” Mingyu tells him, so achingly sincere that it makes Soonyoung’s heart flip. “You’re glowing.”

“That’s-” Soonyoung makes this aborted sound somewhere between a squeak and a wheeze, face turning pink from laughing. “That’s because you highlighted _my entire face_.”

“That’s what you do with important things, right?" Mingyu kisses his cheek. “You highlight them.”

“Oh my God.” Soonyoung’s face turns an even brighter shade of red, then he turns to properly kiss Mingyu. “Shut up. I love you.”

Mingyu is pleased as punch and it’s written all over his face. Soonyoung ignores how smug he looks and aims his attention back to his camera, unable to wipe the smile off his lips.

“So this is it,” Soonyoung tells his subscribers, wrapping the video up. “Make sure you guys let me know what you think in the comments. Don’t forget to like and subscribe. See you next time!”

 

***

 

The vlog is a hit, as if Soonyoung had any doubt in his mind that it wouldn’t be. Anything starring Mingyu will likely always win over the viewer’s hearts.

The comment section beneath the video is a veritable mess of key smashing. Mostly it’s people losing their shit and cooing over how sweet they were together, how Mingyu is such a good, supportive boyfriend.

Soonyoung scrolls and reads, replying to certain comments and thanking people. Something catches his eye close to the bottom when he’s almost caught up, a suggestion about how Soonyoung’s next video should be him doing Mingyu’s makeup because he’s “so pretty”.

Lips twitching in amusement, Soonyoung closes his laptop and sets off through their apartment.

Time to find out just how supportive Mingyu is.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/daelectrify)


End file.
